NamGi World
by Babypanda89
Summary: [BTS FIC] (Chap 6 : Coffee) "Gimana, manis 'kan? - "Sialan!" / Collection of drabble, ficlet, oneshot Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi. NamGi. SugaMon. With Other Couple. DLDR.
1. (Not) Today, (But) Someday

**(Not)** **Today** , ( **But) Someday**

By **chochopanda99**

.

.

.

 **Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi**

Boy X Boy, AU, Typo(s), OOC, Cerita Pasaran.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman kampus yang terletak di belakang gedung. Dia sengaja memilih taman itu karena disana tempatnya sejuk dan menenangkan, tidak seperti di tempat lain. Namjoon tersenyum melihat seseorang yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana. Min Yoongi. Sosok pemuda berbadan mungil dengan kulit seputih susu, wajah kecil yang terlihat manis namun mempunyai kebiasaan berbicara sinis.

Namjoon menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu itu. Tanpa banyak suara, Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoongi, membuat pemuda mungil itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Apa?" Yoongi melepas satu earphone yang terpasang ditelinga kirinya. Namjoon terkekeh pelan mendengar nada sinis yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyapaku dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat hyung?" Namjoon membuka sebungkus roti yang memang sudah ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Tidak." Tapi, yang namanya Min Yoongi itu memang begitu, tsundere kelas berat yang meskipun wajahnya -kata orang- mirip Naruto tapi sifatnya Sasuke sekali.

Namjoon memakan roti isi coklatnya sambil memandangi Yoongi yang sibuk mencoret-coret buku dipangkuannya.

Matanya sibuk menatapi sosok indah dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan kagum. Namjoon akui, jika ia mempunyai perasaan lebih dari suka maupun kagum, yaitu cinta. Iya, Kim Namjoon itu mencintai Min Yoongi. Tapi, Namjoon lebih dari tahu, jika baik dirinya mau pun Yoongi, tak akan ada yang mau untuk melewati batas persahabatan mereka. Mereka terlalu nyaman dengan hubungan atas nama persahabatan ini. Mereka juga tak mempedulikan perasaan sakit yang melanda hati mereka karena perasaan tak tersampaikan itu.

"Berhenti menatapku." Yoongi kembali bersuara dengan mata melirik tajam pada Namjoon.

Namjoon terkekeh seraya meminum minuman yang dibawanya juga. Tersenyum lebar, Namjoon kembali menatap Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi memerah sehingga tetap tak mau menatap Namjoon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka menatapmu, hyung." Namjoon mengerling pada Yoongi. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas dan memukul kepala Namjoon menggunakan buku liriknya.

"Berhenti bicara begitu, Namjoon."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya seraya menatap mata Namjoon.

"Oh, sadarlah Namjoon. Wajahmu tak cocok untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Apa karena aku terlalu tampan, sampai tak cocok, begitu hyung?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali sih Kim."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena, kau terlihat menjijikan, bodoh."

Kejam? Begitulah Min Yoongi. Tapi, Namjoon tak pernah mengambil hati kata-kata pujaan hatinya itu.

"Tapi, aku kan mengatakan hal seperti itu hanya padamu, hyung."

"Bohong! Kemarin kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Hoseok."

"Jadi, kau cemburu hyung?"

"Heh!? A-apa?"

"Sudahlah hyung, mengaku saja."

"Ti-tidak, bodoh."

"Wajahmu memerah loh hyung."

"Memangnya aku peduli?!"

Namjoon terbahak namun tangannya segera meraih tangan Yoongi yang sedang merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Apa?"

"Hyung, aku tahu, kita belum berani untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Meskipun kita sudah tahu akan perasaan kita masing-masing, kita masih ingin berada dalam hubungan yang nyaman ini. Karena, ya, kau masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya padaku juga karena kau terlalu takut akan sakit karena cinta."

"Namjoon."

"Tapi hyung berjanjilah padaku, jika satu hari nanti kau sudah siap, maka datanglah padaku. Aku akan selalu membuka kedua tanganku untuk memelukmu. Dan aku pastikan, hatiku sudah ku kunci hanya untuk namamu. Karena, aku juga sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu membahagiakanmu."

"Bodoh!"

Yoongi bergumam seraya memeluk Namjoon dengan erat. Namjoon membalas pelukan itu dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Maaf."

Namjoon hanya membalas ucapan maaf Yoongi dengan usapan di punggung sempit Yoongi. Mencoba menenangkan sang pujaan yang tengah menangis saat ini.

Hal ini memang sudah sering mereka bahas. Tapi, entah mengapa setiap kali mereka membahas hubungan mereka yang terjebak dalam friendzone, membuat Yoongi maupun Namjoon selalu menangis.

"Meski bukan hari ini, yakinlah, suatu hari nanti, kita pasti bersama."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

Pendek ya? Maaf. Lagi di ambang WB soalnya.

 **Tertanda** : **Anaknya** **NamGi** ( **Fidi** ) **XD**


	2. Robot

Anak lelaki berumur 5 tahun itu tersenyum lebar ketika robot iron man, mainan kesukaannya itu kembali pada tangannya. Mata sipitnya kemudian menatap bocah lain yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Maaf." Bocah berusia 4 tahun itu mencicit. Membuat Yoongi -sang anak berusia 5 tahun- tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan anak paman ya?" Seorang lelaki yang berdiri di samping bocah lainnya itu bersuara, membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya dan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Namamu siapa? Ini anak paman, namanya Namjoon." Lelaki bermarga Kim itu kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sang anak yang bernama Namjoon pun mendongakan kepalanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan anak lain yang berdiri di depannya.

"Yoongi." Yoongi mengucapkan namanya dengan polos lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Nah sekarang, Yoongi main dengan Namjoon ya? Paman janji, jika Namjoon nakal lagi denganmu maka paman akan menghukum Namjoon."

"Appa!" Namjoon merengek begitu sang ayah berkata begitu. Padahal kan Namjoon tidak sengaja menemukan robot milik Yoongi di tengah jalan tadi.

"Iya paman." Tuan Kim tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ingat Kim Namjoon, jangan nakal." Kedua bocah itu pun berlari meninggalkan Tuan Kim di dekat taman.

.

.

 **13 Years Later**

"Baa!"

"Yakk!"

Namjoon tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajah Hoseok yang sedang cemberut. Pemuda yang tahun ini berusia 17 tahun itu lantas merangkul bahu sang kekasih yang masih saja cemberut.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sedang PMS? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" Namjoon berniat bercanda sebenarnya. Tapi yang dia dapat malah pukulan di bahu karena ucapannya barusan.

"Sialan kau Kim! Kau kira aku perempuan?" Hoseok mendengus kesal masih dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Lalu kenapa? Cerita saja Hoseokie~"

Hoseok lantas menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menatap Namjoon.

"Keluargaku akan pindah ke luar negeri minggu depan."

"Apa?!" Namjoon berteriak hingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di lorong koridor sekolah mereka, melihat ke arahnya dengan bingung.

 **Pletak!**

Dengan gemas, Hoseok memukul bagian belakang kepala Namjoon hingga sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan. Merengut kesal, Namjoon menatap Hoseok masih dengan tangan yang mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Hoseok ingin kabur saja rasanya begitu Namjoon menatapnya secara intens.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Dan apa kau akan ikut dengan mereka?" Namjoon terus saja menatap Hoseok dengan mata tajamnya.

"Apa kau akan ikut dengan mereka?"

"I-iya."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"I-itu..."

.

.

.

 **Brakk**

Yoongi mendesah begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras. Menolehkan kepalanya, Yoongi menemukan Namjoon yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

Meninggalkan bukunya di atas kasur, Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon dan menarik tangan yang lebih muda. Menutup pintu kamarnya, Yoongi lantas menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"Ada apa?"

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Namjoon malah berbaring di ranjang Yoongi dengan tangan meraih salah satu koleksi kumamon Yoongi yang lantas dipeluknya.

"Ku kira kau dulu penggemar Iron Man. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah tergila-gila pada kumamon?"

Yoongi mendecak kala Namjoon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan bodoh! Katakan apa yang membuatmu begini."

Yoongi merebut kumamon yang dipeluk Namjoon dan mengembalikannya pada tempat semula. Tidak mempedulikan Namjoon yang merengut kesal.

"Hoseok meminta putus dariku, hyung."

"Oh kenapa? Sudah bosan? Akhirnya Hoseok sadar juga."

Namjoon melirik kesal Yoongi yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ingin rasanya Namjoon memukul Yoongi menggunakan bantal -atau malah tangannya- jika tidak mengingat mereka adalah teman juga tetangga sejak kecil.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau menyebalkan begini sih?! Aku kan mau minta saran."

Namjoon mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Yoongi melirik sekilas pada Namjoon sebelum beralih pada buku di pangkuannya.

"Memangnya, apa alasannya?"

"Hoseok akan pindah ke luar negeri hyung."

Yoongi mengernyit mendengar perkataan Namjoon.

"Kalian bisa LDR kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk lalu mendesah selanjutnya.

"Masalahnya itu hyung. Hoseok tidak bisa melakukan LDR, dia takut salah satu di antara kami nanti ada yang tidak tahan jika saling merindukan."

Yoongi menutup buku fisika yang dibacanya tadi dan beralih untuk memandang wajah Namjoon.

"Itu artinya dia belum benar-benar mencintaimu, Namjoon."

Namjoon membuka matanya yang menutup -entah sejak kapan- hingga bertemu tatap dengan Yoongi.

"Itu tidak mungkin hyung. Hoseok itu sangat mencintaiku."

'Over confident!' Gumam Yoongi.

"Jika Hoseok benar-benar mencintaimu, ia pasti tidak akan menolak jika kau mengajaknya LDR. Atau mungkin juga dia itu belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu Kim. Hoseok takut jika kau selingkuh nantinya."

"Benar juga."

Namjoon lantas menganggukkan kepalanya setelah memikirkan kata-kata Yoongi. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berkutat kembali pada buku-bukunya. Besok ia ada ujian kelulusan, jadi dengan -sedikit- terpaksa Yoongi harus belajar.

Namjoon membiarkan Yoongi untuk kembali sibuk pada buku-bukunya. Namjoon lantas bangkit dari ranjang Yoongi dan berjalan mengelilingi kamar Yoongi. Meskipun ia sering kali mondar-mandir keluar-masuk kamar Yoongi, namun Namjoon tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan apa-apa saja yang ada di kamar Yoongi.

Namjoon berjalan ke meja belajar Yoongi dan menemukan beberapa tumpukan buku, baik itu pelajaran, novel, maupun komik ada di sana juga ada rak kecil yang menyimpan sebagian buku di samping meja belajar Yoongi. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Namjoon, melainkan robot berbentuk Iron Man yang sewaktu kecil sering kali menjadi bahan rebutan antara dirinya juga Yoongi.

"Kau masih menyimpan ini hyung?" Namjoon bertanya dengan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yoongi dan tangannya masih memegang robot kesukaan Yoongi, dulu.

Yoongi melihatnya sekilas sebelum mengangguk dan bergumam mengiyakan.

'Tentu saja aku akan menyimpannya. Bodoh!' Gumam Yoongi dalam hati.

Namjoon lantas tersenyum lebar sebelum memainkan robot di tangannya dengan sesekali tertawa kecil.

Mendengar tawa Namjoon, Yoongi pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya dan fokus pada pandangan di hadapannya.

Berdeham pelan, Yoongi berusaha menarik perhatian Namjoon dan itu berhasil.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Yoongi melirik ke seluruh sudut kamarnya sembari mengatur nafasnya. Entahlah, Yoongi merasa ia butuh keberanian yang besar saat ini.

"Namjoon-ah, masih ingat janjimu 10 tahun lalu?"

"Hah?"

Namjoon lantas berpikir, berusaha mengingat janji yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Yoongi. Apalagi waktu 10 tahun, itu artinya waktu ia berusia 7 tahun kan? Apa Namjoon masih ingat? Dan ketika Namjoon berhasil mengingat, ia lantas menatap Yoongi dengan mata membulat dan wajah terkejut.

"Kau masih mengingatnya hyung?!"

"Tentu saja. Dan jika bukan karena janjimu itu, mungkin aku sudah punya kekasih sekarang."

Yoongi tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Yoongi melangkah mendekati Namjoon, menatap pemuda yang lebih muda -juga tinggi- dengan senyum manis pada wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar itu.

"Aku minta maaf hyung. Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Bukan masalah. Yang penting kau sekarang sudah ingat kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk. Tangannya mengulur untuk meletakan robot Iron Man milik Yoongi ke atas meja sebelum meraih tubuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

Yoongi membalas pelukan Namjoon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Namjoon.

"Mungkin kau benar jika Hoseok tidak sepenuhnya cinta dan percaya padaku. Karena sebenarnya, aku pun sedari dulu mencintaimu, Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi mendongak dan menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang, bodoh?!"

"Karena, aku kira kau tak punya perasaan yang sama denganku dan menganggapku sebagai adikmu saja dilihat dari perlakuanmu padaku selama ini. Ditambah waktu itu aku sudah bersama Hoseok."

"Idiot! Kau mempermainkan perasaan orang kalau begitu."

"Tidak hyung. Hoseok juga sebenarnya tahu dari awal. Tapi berhubung dia juga ingin mempunyai kekasih dan tak mau dianggap jomblo abadi, jadi kami sepakat menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ckk! Kalian benar-benar pasangan idiot."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Yoongi yang menggembung kesal. Mengelus sayang rambut Yoongi, Namjoon lantas mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi dan mengecup sekilas bibir pucat Yoongi.

"Si idiot ini mencintaimu. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

Wajah Yoongi memerah karena perlakuan Namjoon. Dengan cepat, Yoongi menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pelukan Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, idiot!"

Namjoon pun tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada hyung tersayangnya ini. Mata Namjoon lantas mengarah pada Iron Man di sampingnya dan bergumam 'Terima kasih' dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Jadi ini akan jadi kumpulan ff NamGi. Dari pada bikin drabble, ficlet, or oneshot yg ga jelas kapan di update, jadi aku kumpulin di sini aja. Jadi kalian para NamGi Ship juga gampang/? buat bacanya.

Btw, masih ada NamGi Ship kan di sini?

.

.

.

 **Bonus**

 **"** Yoongihyung aku pinjam robot Iron Man mu ya?" Anak berusia 7 tahun itu menatap penuh harap pada anak lain yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu meminjam robot itu sih? Memangnya kau tak punya?" Yoongi bukannya tidak mau meminjamkan robot kesayangannya pada Namjoon. Hanya saja dia merasa aneh, bahkan sepertinya beberapa hari lalu Namjoon punya robot baru tapi kenapa dia harus selalu meminjam robot miliknya?

"Habisnya aku suka. Apalagi ini robot kesayangannya hyung."

"Kalau hyung tidak memberimu izin bagaimana?"

"Hyung pelit sekali! Aku kan hanya meminjamnya sebentar."

"Sebentar itu apa sampai berjam-jam?"

"Bukan sih. Tapi hyung, aku benar-benar sebentar kali ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan merusakannya kok! Dan juga,"

"Dan apa?"

"Suatu hari nanti, selain robot ini yang menjadi kesayanganmu, aku juga akan menjadi kesayanganmu, Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya polos lalu melihat kedua orangtuanya juga orangtua Namjoon yang duduk di belakang mereka sambil tertawa geli. Yoongi tak tahu apa yang lucu, jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Pegang janjimu, Kim Namjoon."

.

.

.

 **Real** **End**

Bonus yang tidak jelas XD.


	3. Cemburu?

Pemuda bernama Min Yoongi itu mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda merajuk begitu matanya menemukan pemandangan yang sangat menyebalkan baginya, tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, jika di depan sana, ada kekasihnya -Kim Namjoon- yang tengah mengobrol dengan **mesranya** bersama seorang pemuda manis lain yang Yoongi ketahui bernama Park Jimin. Dan setahu Yoongi, Jimin itu adalah kekasih dari adiknya Namjoon, Kim Taehyung. Tapi kenapa sekarang Jimin malah terlihat begitu dekat dengan Namjoon? Apa mereka punya hubungan lain di belakang Yoongi dan Taehyung?

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Yoongi jadi kesal sendiri. Dengan tidak 'berperi kebukuan', Yoongi mencoret-coret buku yang berada di pangkuannya dengan tenaga yang tidak main-main. Mata sipitnya terus saja menatap dua orang di depannya yang seakan tidak melihat dirinya. Padahal nyatanya, Namjoon sempat melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa Yoongi. Tapi pemuda tinggi itu bahkan tidak berniat untuk menghampirinya sama sekali.

Mendengus kesal, Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat melangkah pergi dari taman belakang universitasnya itu, tapi gagal begitu mendengar teriakan Jimin yang membuat emosi Yoongi meledak.

"NAMJOON HYUNG, AKU MENCINTAIMU. JADI KAU HARUS MENJADI KEKASIHKU. JANGAN PEDULIKAN YOONGI HYUNG. BAHKAN AKU LEBIH SEGALANYA DARI HYUNG PUCAT ITU."

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Yoongi langsung mendekat pada Jimin dan Namjoon masih yang terdiam bingung akan teriakan Jimin barusan. Yoongi membalikan tubuh Jimin hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Mata Jimin terlihat kaget, namun setelahnya ia malah tersenyum manis yang membuat Yoongi ingin menghantam wajah manis Jimin dengan bogeman mentah darinya.

"Kau bilang apa, Park Jimin?" Yoongi meraih kerah kemeja Jimin dengan mata yang menyipit memperingati.

Jimin terkekeh kecil, lalu tangan mungilnya memegang tangan Yoongi, "Memangnya aku bilang apa hyung?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada polos yang membuat Yoongi semakin tidak sabar ingin memukulkan kepalan tangannya. Meskipun Yoongi itu seorang uke dan pemalas, tapi tetap saja dia itu seorang pria. Jadi, jangan tanyakan bagaimana tenaganya.

Namjoon yang melihat adegan di depannya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berdiri dari duduknya, Namjoon melepaskan tangan Yoongi pada kerah Jimin. Mengakibatkan Yoongi meliriknya tajam dan bergumam protes.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, tangannya lalu mengamit lengan Namjoon dan mendongak menatap pemuda jangkung itu.

"Hyung belum menjawab pernyataanku. Hyung mau kan jadi kekasihku?" Jimin memasang wajah ceria dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi wajah jijik.

"Kau itu tidak tahu diri sekali ya? Sudah punya Taehyung saja masih genit dengan yang lain!" Yoongi bersungut. Tangannya menggandeng lengan Namjoon yang lain.

Namjoon melukiskan senyum kecil, matanya menatap bergantian antara Jimin dan Yoongi sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah Jimin.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Taehyung. Hanya saja, aku itu terlalu mencintai Yoongi hyung, jadi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Apa lagi untuk orang lain."

'Sial!' Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati begitu mendengarkan ucapan Namjoon. Meskipun Yoongi sudah sering kali mendengar kata-kata yang bahkan lebih-lebih dari ini, tetap saja wajahnya tidak bisa membohongi. Terbukti dari pipinya yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Membuat Namjoon yang melihat itu, terkikik geli karenanya.

"Tapi Namjoon hyung, Yoongi hyung saja jarang mengatakan cinta padamu. Dan kau masih mau bilang dia mencintaimu juga?" Jimin tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya sendiri untuk membuat Namjoon berpaling dari Yoongi.

Yoongi hampir menyemprot Jimin dengan kata-kata kasar andalannya sebelum Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya melarang untuk Yoongi melakukan hal yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tapi Jimin, cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar perkataan saja. Cinta itu datangnya dari hati, jika mulut tidak bisa berbicara maka mata dan perlakuanlah yang akan menunjukan cinta itu."

Namjoon lantas melepaskan gandengan tangan Jimin di lengannya. Lalu memeluk tangan Yoongi yang masih memeluk lengannya.

"Dan bukan berarti perlakuan Yoongi hyung padaku selama ini yang tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya itu bisa dipatokan jika Yoongi hyung tidak mencintaiku. Karena lebih dari siapapun, aku tahu jika Yoongi hyung mencintaiku."

Mata Yoongi dan Namjoon bertemu. Keduanya bertatapan lama dan tersenyum setelahnya. Yoongi melepas genggaman tangan Namjoon lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

Namjoon lantas mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi dan mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Yoongi. Yoongi mendongak, menatap mata Namjoon dan tersenyum manis.

"Saranghae Namjoonnie."

"Nado saranghae, Yoongi hyung."

Lalu kedua belah bibir pemuda itu bertemu. Saling menyesap satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikan seorang pemuda mungil di belakang mereka yang hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya sekarang.

"Huwaa~ Taehyungie~"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Kangen NamGi plus VMin, meskipun VMin nya ga keliatan/? Haha XD.

Ps : Ada yg bisa ngasih ide untuk chap selanjutnya? Satu kata aja. Bisa benda, sifat, dll. Sekalian anggap aja request /plak. Haha XD.

.

.

.

 **Bonus**

 **.**

 **VMin** **Side**

Jimin menatap kesal pada Taehyung yang tengah tertawa lebar sekarang. Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca begitu Taehyung mengolesi pipinya dengan bedak yang berada di tangan pemuda alien itu. Jimin mendumal dalam hati, sejak kapan Taehyung menjadi jago main Uno begini? Biasanya juga Taehyung itu selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Namjoon dan Jungkook -tetangga sebelah rumah Taehyung- jika bermain Uno. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi Jimin yang jadi korban?

"Sudah Tae! Wajahku sudah sangat kotor," Jimin menarik piring plastik berisi bedak itu untuk di sembunyikan.

Taehyung berniat merengek, namun tak jadi begitu pemikiran tentang menjahili sang kekasih imutnya itu melintas begitu saja.

"Okay, tapi kau harus dapat hukuman lagi, Jiminnie."

Mata Jimin terbelalak. Taehyung ini, sejak kapan coba ada hukuman tambahan? Kan perjanjiannya hanya coretan bedak saja.

"Tapi Tae, itu tidak adil!" Bibir Jimin mengerucut tanda protes. Namun Taehyung menggeleng, lalu tangannya meraih tangan Jimin untuk di genggam, "Hukuman ini juga sekaligus sebagai cara agar kita tahu, Yoongi hyung itu benar-benar cinta tidak sih dengan Namjoon hyung."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menatap bingung pada Taehyung, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, lebih tepatnya menyeringai membalas tatapan Jimin, "Begini Jiminnie, besok kau harus mendekati Namjoon hyung. Buat dia sibuk denganmu dan pastikan Yoongi hyung ada di dekat kalian. Setelah itu, coba kau teriakan bahwa kau mencintai Namjoon hyung. Dan selanjutnya, kita tinggal tunggu reaksi Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon hyung juga."

Jimin berpikir sesaat mendengar rencana Taehyung. Lalu setelahnya, Jimin tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Ku rasa, aku setuju dengan idemu."

Karena sebenarnya, Jimin juga penasaran dengan calon kakak iparnya itu. Uhuk!.

.

.

.

 **Real** **End**


	4. Hujan

Namjoon tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap berdiri di depan kelasnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap seorang pemuda mungil dengan wajah manis yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya.

Hujan.

Itulah kendala bagi banyak siswa sekolah ini untuk pulang. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi semenjak lima belas menit lalu. Namun hujan yang begitu deras, menahan para siswa-siswi itu untuk pulang. Kecuali, bagi para siswa-siswi yang membawa payung maupun yang nekat.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Matanya menatap sebuah payung lipat berwarna biru di tangannya itu. Kemudian mata yang berbingkai kacamata kotak itu beralih kembali pada pemuda mungil yang masih pada posisinya. Min Yoongi adalah nama pemuda itu.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah, Namjoon kemudian tersenyum tipis. Menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi, Namjoon memberanikan dirinya sendiri dan mulai berjalan mendekati sang pujaan hati.

Begitu sampai di dekat Yoongi, Namjoon berdiri tepat di samping pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Yoongi melirik sekilas, dan mendengus setelahnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kenapa tidak cepat buka payungmu itu. Aku lelah, ingin segera pulang!" Yoongi berkata dengan nada kesal. Namjoon di sampingnya terkekeh kecil.

Membuka payung lipat di tangannya, Namjoon lantas memeluk pinggang Yoongi. Membuat yang lebih mungil menjadi dekat dengannya.

"Maaf membiarkanmu pulang sendiri kemarin," Namjoon berbisik tepat di telinga Yoongi. Yoongi diam tak membalas. Entah karena memang hujan dan cuaca dingin atau karena ucapan Namjoon tadi, Namjoon dapat melihat pipi Yoongi yang merona malu.

"Aku maafkan. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi," Yoongi berucap pelan. Kepalanya menunduk untuk tidak membiarkan Namjoon melihat pipinya yang merona. Walaupun itu sudah terlambat sebenarnya.

"Aku janji."

Janji Namjoon di saat hujan adalah janji yang sangat Yoongi percayai. Karena Namjoon dan hujan adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa Yoongi hilangkan dari hidupnya.

Karena di saat hujan mereka bertemu. Di saat hujan, Namjoon menyatakan cintanya. Di saat hujan, Namjoon akan memeluknya dan mengatakan begitu kata-kata dengan penuh cinta. Dan saat hujan pula, Namjoon dan Yoongi bersatu.

Di bawah payung biru yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Sengaja bikin drabble nggak jelas begini.

Review juseyo~


	5. Love?

Melangkahkan kakinya ringan, kepala Namjoon juga turut bergerak mengikuti dentuman musik yang terdengar melalui saluran headset yang ada di telinganya. Matanya mengedar melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada sesuatu -atau lebih tepatnya seseorang- yang menarik perhatiannya. Kecuali, satu. Seseorang yang tengah berdiri di dekat toko mainan anak, dengan sebuah lolipop berada di mulutnya. Namjoon melihat itu lolipop saat pemuda mungil di seberang sana mengeluarkan lolipop yang diduga berperisa strawberry itu dari mulutnya.

Namjoon hendak mendekat, tapi tertahan begitu mata yang terbingkai kacamata kotak itu melihat seorang anak kecil keluar dari toko mainan itu dan menghampiri pemuda mungil yang menarik atensinya. Namjoon membeku di tempat begitu melihat tawa manis pemuda mungil di seberang sana. Namjoon berasa di surga sekarang. Hiperbola.

Dan Namjoon hampir berteriak senang saat ia melihat seorang pria berlari dari arah seberang sambil berteriak memanggil nama -yang Namjoon yakini- pemuda mungil itu.

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang meningkat, Namjoon berjalan mendekati toko mainan itu. Namun Namjoon harus menahan langkah kakinya begitu mendengar suara anak kecil yang berdiri di tengah-tengah dua orang dewasa itu.

"Appa kemana saja? Aku dan eomma sudah menunggu appa sejak tadi."

Namjoon harus patah hati di jam yang sama saat dia jatuh cinta.

.

.

End


	6. Coffee

**Coffee**

.

.

Warn : Percakapan; Non-Baku.

.

.

NamGi

with VerySlight! WonHoon (from SVT)

.

.

Kopi itu pahit. Itu yang Yoongi yakini selama ini. Dan karena alasan itu pula, selama dua puluh empat tahun ia menginjak dunia ini, Yoongi tak pernah meminum apa yang namanya kopi. Meskipun ia harus diledek oleh adik semata wayangnya, Min Jihoon, itu tidak apa-apa. Karena memang, Yoongi tak suka dengan apa yang namanya kopi.

"Kak, lu payah deh," celetuk Jihoon di saat Yoongi tengah menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Payah? Emang gue payah kenapa?" Yoongi membalas dengan nada sengit.

"Abisnya ama kopi aja lu nggak doyan."

"Ada masalah gitu gue nggak doyan kopi?"

"Nggak juga sih."

"Ya udah diem."

Setelahnya, Yoongi berjalan menghentak meninggalkan Jihoon yang mencibir Yoongi di belakang. Sampai di kamarnya, Yoongi mendekati Namjoon yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan laptop yang menyala.

"Kenapa Yang?" Tanya Namjoon seraya melirik Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itu si Jihoon, nyebelin." Adu Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon. Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dan balas menatap Yoongi.

"Nyebelin kenapa emang?"

"Dia ngeledekin aku gara-gara aku nggak suka kopi. Nyebelin kan! Emang tuh anak perlu di tendang kali." Sungut Yoongi.

Namjoon tertawa, ia mengambil alih gelas di tangan Yoongi dan meminum jus jeruk yang tadi dibawa Yoongi.

"Biarin ajalah, mungkin dia lagi bete gara-gara si Wonwoo belum ngabarin dia. Makanya dia cari pelampiasan buat ledekannya." Namjoon mencoba menenangkan Yoongi yang saat ini masih merajuk.

"Lagian Yang, kenapa sih nggak suka sama kopi?" Sambung Namjoon seraya mematikan laptopnya. Mencoba fokus pada kekasihnya yang masih menggembungkan pipinya itu.

"Pait Joon~, makanya nggak suka." Jawab Yoongi dengan ekspresi wajah tak suka yang begitu kentara.

"Kamu 'kan belum nyobain." Namjoon mengambil tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya itu.

Itu adalah sebuah minuman kaleng yang biasa Namjoon beli saat berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sehabis kerja. Kebetulan, semalam tak sempat ia minum karena Yoongi minta jemput di tempat kerjanya.

Yoongi menatap tajam pada kaleng minuman di tangan Namjoon sebelum beralih menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku nggak mau Joon!"

"Kamu belum nyoba Yoon, cobain aja dulu."

Namjoon menyodorkan minuman kopi yang sudah ia buka itu kepada Yoongi yang menggeleng seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Menghela nafas, Namjoon pun akhirnya meminum sendiri minuman kopi itu. Melihat Namjoon yang berakhir meminum sendiri kopi kaleng yang dibelinya, Yoongi pun melepas kedua tangannya dan menatap Namjoon dengan mata tajamnya.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, Namjoon menyeringai licik dan segera menarik tengkuk Yoongi untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir keduanya. Namjoon pun menyalurkan kopi yang ia minum ke dalam mulut Yoongi, yang membuat Yoongi mau tak mau menelan kopi susu itu.

Dengan lumatan kecil di bibir Yoongi, Namjoon pun melepas ciumannya pada Yoongi.

"Gimana, manis 'kan?"

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Yoongi pun memukul bahu Namjoon dengan keras.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomongnya sialan, paling juga nanti suka." -Min Jihoon.

"Kaya kamu dulu." -Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
